


The bet

by 5sosummah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosummah/pseuds/5sosummah
Summary: Michael, calum and luke do a stupid bet on something. Luke loses.





	The bet

2012!5sos

"it's what the bet is luke. you can't go back now." michael says. calum nods.

that is how luke ended up in his bedroom. ashton and luke had been friends ever since michael introduced ashton to the band as their drummer. 

they play a few gigs sometime but not too much because they still go to school. luke is 16 and ashton is 18. ashton can be quite naive sometimes. luke is also very tall and ashton is smaller.

luke opens the door. they boys are all having a sleepover at Luke's now because of the summer holiday. ashton and luke share luke's bedroom and michael and calum sleep in the spare bedroom next to luke's room.

there is no one in the room. then, ashton walks in. 'hi luke.' he giggles. he is wearing some grey t-shirt with ponies on it and he wears a pair of skinny jeans. his curls are all over his face. 'hey ash.' luke bites his lip. this should be it. he needs to complete the bet.

so, out of nowhere, he pushes the smaller but older one to the wall as he shuts his door. 'l-luke. what are you doing?' ashton asks nervously. he is pinned against the wall and it would be a lie if ashton says he does not get turned on by this. to be honest, he always has been crushing on luke so this is one of his... dreams...?

little does ashton know that luke sorta knows his secret. that is the whole reason why michael and calum started the bet with luke. just so their best friends would become a couple already.

'i know this is what you've been dreaming off ashton. i know you sometimes moan my name while getting off in the shower when you think i'm still asleep. i know it all and now i'm gonna show you what i can do to you.' luke harshly whispers. ashton's breath gets caught up in his throat, a small sound escaping. 

luke pushes ashton onto the bed and starts undressing the smaller guy. 'mm, so pretty.' luke kisses all over ashton's chest. ashton is only wearing his panties now.

luke quickly strips out of his outfit and is left in boxers too. 'i love it when you wear panties. makes you so pretty.' luke kisses ashton on the lips in a passionate yet rough way. ashton loves it all.

'want me to wreck you? use you?' ashton just moans at luke's words. luke is being so hot. it's so much for ashton to handle.

'i'm gonna open you up now.' luke wets his own fingers and slides one digit in after he took off the panties off of ash. ashton's moans are softly falling from his lips.

before both boys know it, luke is already fucking ashton with his three fingers and the boy keeps moaning. 'that's it. good boy. all open and wet for me.' luke says and he slides his fingers out of the older one's hole.

luke disgards his boxers to the ground and lubes himself up. 'you ready ashy?' ashton nods. luke sliwly and carefully pushes in and ashton moans out a little louder then before.

luke is sure his family isn't home and that michael and calum left as well.

'that's a good boy. moaning for me and clenching his hole around me.' luke slowly moves in and out of ashton. ashton nods. 'y-yes. a-all for you l-luke.'

soon, both boys reach their climax and lay down on luke's bed. 'i-i like you. a lot.' luke finally speaks up. 'i like you a lot. too.' ashton giggles. both boys kiss and decide to take a shower.


End file.
